It is increasingly clear that fundamental problems in the immune response must be understood in terms of basic cellular mechanisms involving membrane traffic, intracellular transport, proteolysis, cell polarity, cytoskeletal dynamics, cell motility, membrane domain organization, and signal transduction. The overall goal of the meeting, "Cell Biology of the Immune Response", is to explore this emerging interface between immunology and cell biology. Our Specific Aims include: 1) Bringing together experts in the relevant areas of cell biology and immunology who have the interest in learning what each field has to offer the other. 2) Focus the meeting on the topics related to dendritic cell function and T cell stimulation, to synergize this conference with a concurrent conference entitled "Dendritic Cells, Interfaces with Immunobiology". 3) Provide an environment for young immunologists and cell biologists to come together early in theircareers to encourage scientific development at this critical emerging interface. 4) To explore how the cellular basis of the immune response contributes to the pathogenecity of and potential immunological therapy for cancer and infectious disease.